Fallen Republic
The Fallen Republic was a highly influential organization during the Shadow Epoch and is a newly revived clan under new leadership. It was infamous for basing its style off of Nazi Germany, its elitist policies, aggression and numerous malicious acts against player interest groups such as "Emos" and "Furries". History Origins The Fallen Republic's foundation began as the merging the Armageddon Empire, led by Birdman-Jay- and the Black Scythe Army led by JukeWannabe. Together their leaders administered the newly formed organization sometime in 2012. It quickly grew with the aid of its alluring style and highly talented combination of creators of the same style. It quickly rose to relevance in the community and became an influential powerhouse. Powerhouse Most details of the chronology of the Fallen Republic are unknown. However, various projects they conducted, their impact and their influence on the community at the time can be discussed to some degree. Fall of Akatsuki and 'Emos' It is known that Fallen Republic played an important role in the fall of the Akatsuki in its lust for power. The former leader of the Fallen Republic stated that much of the Fallen Republic's support came from their policy against a social group known as 'emos.' These so called emos utilize a specific style of costumes, creating and attitude. Mass targeting this social group with hate, Fallen Republic gained support through bullying and harassment. It is known that this energy was turned on the Fallen Republic's enemies, such as the Akatsuki. While the Akatsuki was not primarily cut down by the Fallen Republic, the lack of outside support for the Akatsuki was one of the major causes for the organization's internal collapse and civil war to spiral out of control. Defeat by the Red Skull Republic (?) Legacy The Fallen Republic would later be surpassed by the Turan Empire, and later reincarnated as Judgement by Juke himself. Axis Alliance and the LittleBigPlanet Union Fallen Republic saw its first reboot under the Axis Alliance in 2014, and was led by Octar1. Octar was not concerned with the former Fallen Republic's aggressive policies and sought to use the group to promote a higher level of creativity and contribute to the community. Eventually Octar's Fallen Republic moved to the LittleBigPlanet Union, where it was an observer state for a brief period before collapsing. Fall of the Visarian Mandate and Reboot of the Fallen Republic Fallen Republic flag.]] Following disbandment of FR's reincarnation the Visarian Mandate in early 2017 and the termination of future plans of expansion onto Mm's upcoming game "Dreams" and alternative platforms. Many members including prominent figureheads within the Visarian administration were quick to cut ties with the organization. Two former officers, Huntsman007, one of Juke's former lieutenants and lead designer of many Visarian levels and military hardware, and Scorpiontail2025, an associate member of the Mandate, were still interested in expanding into the upcoming game Dreams and still thought LBP was worth playing in order to quench the hype for the much anticipated sequel to the franchise. It is unknown what happened to other members. Demographics Population The Fallen Republic's original numbers were estimated to be around 10 to 15 at any given time. The government cites a quality over quantity philosophy to account for this. Language English was the most predominant language used by the Fallen Republic. However a large minority of members were bilingual and spoke a variety of different languages including German, Spanish, and French. Government The Fallen Republic was an autocracy styling itself after Nazi Germany both in terms of its political policy and the names of it's positions within it's government. The "Führer" of the Fallen Republic had almost total control over the group's course of action and had unrestricted power over all internal executive function. In it's more recent rendition, the Fallen Republic doesn't possess a formal government due its relatively small member base, instead opting for a more team based approach where members are held as equal and all decisions are held to a vote. Foreign Relations and Military Fallen Republic created and maintained a status quo that kept themselves and their allies on top, while clans of other styles fell to the bottom. They specialized in using 'create war' to enforce this elitist standard, and often used unorthodox methods to ensure their victory in the contests. Culture and Style Fallen Republic's surreal and dark style was incredibly effective at recruiting and gaining influence for the organization. The style emulated fascist elements that alluded to Nazi Germany. Many still supported the style and it continued to be in use for several years after its conception by various clans and sometimes is even still used today to some extent by those once influenced or part of the Fallen Republic. This is due to the elitist standards that Fallen Republic put into place. Infrastructure It is not known how the original Fallen Republic communicated with its members, if at all. The current rendition of Fallen Republic primarily uses it's private Discord Server, and a Raspberry Pi based IRC Server for communication between it's members. It also uses a Kik and PSN chat however these are seldom used. Category:Clans Category:2012 Category:2017